


Journey to Vengeance

by dorthewriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, F/M, M/M, Pining, Revenge, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorthewriter/pseuds/dorthewriter
Summary: Dorian goes on a life or death journey. Along the way, he meets unlikely allies who aid him in achieving his ultimate goal: Vengeance.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this idea in my head for a couple of years now, and I think it’s finally time to write it out. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> ————————
> 
> I mostly draw big ol buff guys on social media, so if you’re interested or just wanna follow, my Twitter and Instagram are @dortheartist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm, Dorian ignores Cado’s pleas.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Dorian?” Cado asked for the hundredth time.

Dorian continued packing various materials into a small cloth sack. “I’ve already told you, Cado. Yes. I’m sure.” He aggressively pulled the sack over his shoulder and headed toward the front door.

“Dorian, I’m worried!” Cado admitted in a loud whisper, trying his hardest not to wake the children.

Dorian rolled his eyes at the other Sheikah. “The kids love you like an uncle, Cado. If anything happens to me, they have you.”

“That’s not what I-“ Cado stopped mid-sentence, deciding to drop the conversation, accepting that nothing would stop Dorian. “Can you at least promise me you’ll come back?”

Dorian was silent for a brief moment before responding. “Yes.”

Cado had a million other things to say, but held his tongue. He wanted to chain Dorian where he stood. He wanted to keep him from leaving. He wanted to protect him from himself. But he didn’t. He just stood there. Watching his best friend make possibly the worst decision he’s ever made. Leaving his children behind. Leaving him behind.

Dorian opened the door inch by inch, ensuring the creaky wood didn’t wake his sleeping children. “Goodbye, Cado.”

Dorian crossed the doorway, officially crossing the point of no return. The door closed as it had opened: inch by inch. Cado watched, digging his teeth deeper and deeper into his tongue. When the door was completely shut, Cado finally found the willpower to speak, but it was too late. “Goodbye, Dorian.”


	2. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lone Sheikah begins his journey, and meets a possible ally.

The calm Necluda wetlands sparkled under the starry night sky. The Restless Crickets filled the otherwise empty air. The Sunset Fireflies flashed their dim lights at one another. Hyrule Bass splashed in the waters of Lake Siela. And then there was him.

Under the lunar lights, a lone Sheikah warrior traveled the starstruck roads on foot. The man carried nothing on him but a small cloth sack, a small blade, and the clothes on his back. He hadn’t been walking for long, but his racing thoughts made it seem like an eternity. _What if you die? This will all be for nothing. What if they’re in the village already? What if Koko and Cottla are dead? I should turn back now!_ He needed sleep. He hadn’t slept in well over 24 hours, and staying up was only driving him insane.

He looked to the star speckled sky above him. The moon was obstructed by clouds, but the strong glow radiating from it provided enough light to see all around. His eyes moved over to two tall mountains standing not too far away: the Dueling Peaks. Dueling Peaks was a popular tourist attraction in Hyrule, which meant there was a stable nearby. There, he could finally get some rest.

The silhouette of a monumental horse head stood under the moonlight as the Sheikah warrior walked further, beckoning him to come toward it. The building was surrounded by torches, signaling the late night warrior to come and rest. Upon arrival, the Sheikah saw two identical dark-skinned men standing at the front counter. They both had emerald green eyes, bushy brown goatees, and two brown braids dangling from an odd looking hat.

“Welcome to the Dueling Peaks stable,” one of the men greeted with a huge smile. “Will you be spending the night with us tonight?”

The Sheikah nodded.

“Good, good!” The other man said as he pulled out a clipboard from under the counter. “I’ll just need your name, bed preference, and payment, then you’ll be ready to go!”

“Dorian. Regular bed.”

The man scribbled down Dorian’s information on the clipboard. “That’ll be 20 rupees, sir. Late night guests get a discount!”

Dorian reached inside his bag and pulled out a single red rupee. Before Dorian could even place it in the man’s hand, he snatched the rupee from his clutches. The Sheikah raised an eyebrow at the ill-mannered man, but didn’t want to cause a scene.

“Any of the beds on the left side of the stable are available. Enjoy your stay!”

Dorian silently proceeded past the twins.

The inside of the stable was simple in terms of decor. A few posters, two tables, some chairs, and lanterns for a light source. Dorian remembered the stable being more decorated. Perhaps it was being renovated. As expected, there were beds. Small wooden beds. Small wooden beds that Dorian wasn’t sure would hold together if he laid on them. Dorian was about average in height, but he carried muscle on him that added up to about 200 pounds.

Dorian cautiously sat on the bed. The legs of the bed fought against the Sheikah’s weight, but remained intact much to Dorian’s relief. He placed his belongings at the foot of the bed, then curled up in a semi-fetal position and stared at the blank wall in front of him. He was all alone in his head again, going over everything that had happened, everything that will happen, and everything that is currently happening.

_They’re going to kill them too, I just know it. I can’t focus. Why am I lazing around here, I should be going. I can’t lose them too, I won’t be able to live with myself knowing that-_

“Hello, Mr. Tasseren and Mr. Rensa!” a new voice called out gleefully.

Dorian’s head whipped around to analyze the new presence in the stable. It was a tall, lean, green Zora. He was carrying an enormous backpack that emitted an ominous teal glow. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the new guest, mentally noting every characteristic about him.

_Tall. Green. Has some muscle on him. Probably from lugging around that bag. Smiling? A good sign, most likely. No weapon on him, but could be concealed. Stay wary._

“Ledo!” one of the twins wailed.

“How the hell are ya, my friend?” the other twin added.

“Great, great,” Ledo said. He flung his backpack onto the floor with a big thud, then pulled out two shiny sapphires. “I’m fresh out of rupees, boys, but I have these sapphire gems with your names written all over them.”

The twins swiftly snatched up the gems without even questioning their legitimacy. “Take any bed you like, my good man,” Tasseren said while examining his new piece of jewelry.

“The leftmost bed on the right side of the room is the softest!” Rensa advised.

Ledo dragged his bag to said bed and noticed the gray-eyed, white-haired warrior eyeballing him. There was an awkward silence that fell over them for a moment, but Ledo smiled anyway. “Greetings, sir! Would you like to buy some grade-A, all-Hyrulean, jewelry?”

“No.” Dorian said firmly.

Ledo looked as if he were offended. “Oh, okay.” Ledo set his bag at the foot of his bed. Unlike Dorian’s bed, His didn’t creak. The previous thud of his bag was completely muffled by the soft mattress, fluffy sheets, and plush comforter. “This is probably an intrusive question, but where are you headed?”

Dorian debated on whether or not he should tell this stranger anything. He could be a spy. Or an assassin sent to kill him. Dorian further analyzed the Zora for any indication that he was a threat. _No tattoos. A Zora crest lip ring. His skin was pretty scaly. And that uncomfortable smile. Maybe he is just nice. Still, stay alert._

Gerudo Desert.” Dorian answered, tone still strong and stern.

Ledo gasped theatrically. “No way! I’m headed there too! I’m going there to set up shop in Kara Kara Bazaar! I’m just here for the night.”

_Kara Kara? That’s too close to...that place...This is a trap. I know it is. Why didn’t I just ignore him? Actually, I could use this trap to my advantage. If he tries anything, I’ll gut him like a fish. And those scales look like they’d make a good meat shield._

Dorian seriously contemplated on asking the Zora to accompany him on his travels.

The biggest issue came down to whether this addition would be a benefit or a hindrance. He had one goal in mind. He intended on accomplishing that goal, and returning home. That’s it.

Dorian used to be a high ranking assassin of the Yiga Clan. He was on his way to becoming second-in-command, but he ended up meeting someone who would change his life forever: his wife. After meeting his wife, she convinced him to abandon clan, making him one of their most wanted targets. Dorian soon became a family man, and had two beautiful children, Koko and Cottla. The rest of his days were shaping up to be a typical domestic family life, full of adventures to be had with marriage and fatherhood. Until _that_ day.

Dorian had returned from Hateno Village after running an important errand for Impa. Something was off. No one greeted him like usual when someone returns from a long trip. Nobody could even look Dorian in the eye to tell him what was going on. Dorian’s best friend, Cado, was the one who broke the news, and essentially broke Dorian as well. Cado explained that, somehow, someone snuck poison into his wife’s tea and got away before anybody could notice. By chance, the children were out playing tag, so they were out of harm's way. To this day, Dorian still blames himself for what happened. If he had let Cado go to Hateno instead, he could’ve saved the love of his life and his family as a whole. After taunting him for years, the Yiga clan finally set Dorian off by threatening his children, the only family he had left.

“Hello?” Ledo said, waving his arms to grab Dorian’s attention. “Hey, bud? You alright?”

Dorian’s eyes darted around the stable as he came back from his head. “Huh?”

“You zoned out, buddy.” Ledo said.

Dorian sighed deeply and readjusted himself in the bed. “My apologies. I’m a bit...stressed.”

“Stressed you say?” Ledo dove into his bag and pulled out an oblong spray bottle with fluorescent pink liquid inside it. “I have just the thing for you! I’ve been working on a de-stressing spray to help people with stress and anxiety. Would you like a free sample spritz?”

The Zora seemed dead set on socializing with Dorian, and de-stressing spray was exactly what he needed to ease some of his horrible thoughts. “What’s in it?”

Ledo’s face lit up like a Sunset Firefly. “I’m glad you asked!” He held up the liquid in the light, making it appear even more radiant than it already was. “The very first and most important ingredient is fairy essence, followed by ground Luminous Stone, followed by a Hearty Radish, and, finally, an apple.”

“Sounds...expensive…” Dorian responded to be polite.

“Very!” Ledo chirped. “When I perfect this, I’m setting the price at 10,000 rupees. Not a single green less!”

“Like a true businessman!” Rensa yelled from the counter. “Just be sure to give your old friends a little extra something, will ya?”

“We’ll see, we’ll see.” Ledo said in a giggle.

Dorian wasn’t sure what to say, but he wasn’t too fond of Ledo’s plans. “I’m not sure what’s more cruel, you charging an arm, a leg, and maybe a kidney for de-stress spray, or you using me as a living test dummy.”

Ledo burst into a fit of laughter. “That’s just how business goes, my dear friend. Also, the spray’s only known side effect is rapid hair loss.”

Dorian’s facial expression was the very definition of disgust. “I think I’ll pass.”

Another wave of laughter shot out from the Zora, even causing him to snort. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding! The last time I tested it, my tester sneezed a couple times and that was it.”

Not a muscle on Dorian’s face budged. “Pass.” He turned back over toward the wall and closed his eyes.

“Suit yourself, sir.” Ledo put his spray back into his large backpack and put a lock of some sort on the bag. “By the by, if it’s not too much of a hassle, would you mind accompanying me to the Gerudo Desert? It’s pretty dangerous out there.”

Dorian pondered for a moment. All he wanted to do was go, do what he had to do, and leave. Ledo wouldn’t even let him fall asleep. On top of that, he wasn’t even 100% sure he wasn’t sent by the Yiga. Plus, his personality seemed a bit much for Dorian to handle, even though his best friend was a Cucco-obsessed neat freak.

“I’m also pretty handy with a spear!”

Ledo awaited for Dorian’s response. The Sheikah turned over slightly, side-eyeing the green Zora. Ledo genuinely looked like he wanted Dorian to come along. Maybe he _needed_ someone to accompany him. The Gerudo Desert has only gotten more dangerous since Calamity Ganon’s disappearance. “You may come with me.” His response wasn’t exactly answering Ledo’s question, but answering his own from earlier.

“This is great!” Ledo cheered. “I haven’t had a travel buddy in quite some time! It’s been 8? 9 months?”

Dorian turned back over to the wall without speaking another word.

Dorian was back in his head again. Thoughts of failure moving a mile a minute. _Why did you agree to that? Now both of you are in danger. What if the kids grow up with no parents? Is Cado even capable of taking care of children? His wife did leave him after all._

The thoughts just kept coming. After a point, his thoughts just became belittlings of himself. _Remember when you sold out the Sheikah to the Yiga. They still don’t know. They’re going to find out. Then they’re going to banish you. And your children._

The thoughts began to slow down and become more senseless, but every vision hit Dorian in his soul. _You shouldn’t have joined those savages in the first place. You really thought Calamity Ganon would save Hyrule? Stupid._

The thoughts slowed down more and more. They became nothing but gibberish. Everything became gibberish. The world felt like it was melting. The thoughts came to a halt, and Dorian finally dozed off.


	3. A Disease Called Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Ledo officially begin their journey together. They encounter an unexpected foe.

The morning sunlight slowly crept into the doors and windows of the wetland stable. The cuccos’ cries, the horses’ brays, and the sound of sizzling food invaded Dorian’s subconscious. He tossed and turned in his bed until his face was aligned with a patch of sunlight on his pillow. He quickly shot up from the bed, unaware of his surroundings. His eyes darted around, quickly analyzing everything around him. Then he remembered. He was still in stable. 

“Mornin’, travel buddy!” A familiar Zora’s voice chimed. Ledo was standing beside his bed eating a drumstick. “Some guy out there is making a ton of food. You should get some grub before we go. A big guy like you can’t travel on an empty stomach!”

Ledo was right. Since deciding to take this trip, Dorian hadn’t been taking care of his most basic needs. He wasn’t sleeping. He wasn’t eating. He wasn’t even really bathing. It wouldn’t be such a bad idea to grab a bite to eat before taking off. Without a word, Dorian slid out of bed and walked toward the entrance. Tasseren waved at the Sheikah, but Dorian paid him no mind, as he was focused on the Hylian man in front of the cooking pot.

The Hylian man looked up from the sizzling pot at his gray-eyed visitor. “Hey there,” he said with a welcoming grin. “Would you like some fried drumsticks? Free of charge!” 

Dorian looked over to the platter stacked with various meat. His alone eyes were enough to let the man know that Dorian was skeptical of his deed.

“The only thing on it is Rock Salt and Hylian Pepper.”

Dorian’s eyes shifted back to the platter. He carefully approached the pile of food and snagged a couple of wings. “Thank you,” Dorian said and bowed his head subtly.

“No problem at all,” the man said.

Dorian walked back into the stable to grab his belongings. Ledo sat on his bed, counting the gems and stones in his bag.

“Two, three, four!” Ledo whispered to himself. He rose from the bed and swung his bag over his shoulder with a flourish. “If you’re all set, let’s split!”

Dorian swung his bag over his shoulder as well, although with much less flair. “Ready.”

The Sheikah Zora duo walked to the front counter. “See ya later, Twin One,” Ledo said as he passed the front counter. “Hey? Where’s your partner in crime?”

The dark-skinned Hylian pondered for a second. “Y’know, I dunno. He was supposed to be on night duty. I haven’t seen him at all this morning. Maybe he went on a surprise business run?”

“Huh, strange. When you see him, tell him I said ‘bye’.”

The twin gave the Zora a thumbs up. “Will do! Safe travels, you two!”

From there, the duo began their journey together to the Gerudo Desert. They followed the main path through the massive mountains known as the Dueling Peaks, along Squabble River. As expected, their trip wasn’t filled with much conversation. The only noise heard was the slight roar of the river.

“So,” Ledo said to break the silence. “I know you’re not much of a talker, but would you mind me telling you about myself?”

Dorian nodded. “Sure.” _Maybe he’ll slip up and admit that he’s Yiga._

Ledo’s face surged with joy. “As you know, the name’s Ledo, and I was born and raised in Zora’s Domain.” He paused to see if Dorian was listening. “I used to be a local tradesman. I would trade diamonds for 10 Luminous Stones. Suckers used to think that they’d make more selling a diamond than the Luminous Stones, which lead to me making bank.”

Dorian’s face scrunched up in disgust. “You seem like a very greedy man.”

Ledo shrugged and chuckled hardily. “It’s business! Bus-i-ness! Capital B! I can’t help what people do with their hard earned money. I’m just here to collect what they’re willing to give me.”

Dorian snarled in response Ledo’s explanation. _Business? More like con artist._

“Anyway! Things got even better after the hero and the princess took down the ol’ Calamity Whatshisface.”

“Ganon.” Dorian corrected. “Calamity Ganon.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, him! After they took that thing down, the monsters around this place have dropped significantly! That’s when I got the idea of taking my business abroad. I’ve traveled all over the place, and made lots of friends too. I know you think I’m just a money-hungry animal, but I have a big heart. Promise.”

Ledo froze dead in his tracks, causing Dorian to stop as well. The Zora walked to the river beside them, examining the ground like a bloodhound. Dorian didn’t know if should keep walking or wait for the Zora.

“There we go!” Ledo shouted triumphantly. “An Opal Shard!”

Dorian raised an eyebrow.

Ledo scurried back over to his travel partner and showed him the new gem he’d found. “Another one of my talents is finding gemstones. It’s like a sixth sense to me. And selling them for rupees is like a seventh sense.”

“I’m impressed.” It was the closest thing to a compliment Dorian had given him.

“Thank you!” Ledo stowed the shard away in his backpack. “Opals are very common in water. They were also used by witches in the olden days of Hyrule. Not so much nowadays, except in the Gerudo region. Which is why I’m going there!”

Dorian raised his eyebrow again. “For witchcraft?”

“Yup! Thousands and thousands of years ago, some Gerudo were known to be super powerful witches, honing the powers of fire, ice, electricity, water, and much more. But they were most importantly known for their spirit magic.”

Ledo definitely had Dorian’s attention. “What do you mean by ‘spirit magic’?”

“Fortune telling. Seances. Astral projection. All kinds of crazy stuff. I went on a Luminous Stone hunt a couple of days ago and found so many that my backpack almost tore.”

_So, that’s why his bag was glowing blue._

Ledo reached into a pocket of his bag and pulled out a navy blue stone with a faint teal glow. “It’s daytime right now, so you can’t see the glow, but Luminous Stones are thought to have connections to souls and the afterlife. If witches could do all sorts of crazy magic with them, then there must be some truth in it.”

Dorian gazed into the stone. He had seen and learned about Luminous Stones before. He remembered that brave Gerudo would sneak onto Yiga territory to snag a few. He had a handful of encounters with them while on guard duty, but left them alone for the most part. “Interesting.” Dorian muttered.

Ledo pocketed his glowing stone. “Maybe I should learn how to use these things so I can use a truth spell or something on you. Then I’ll finally learn something about you.”

Dorian’s lips twitched into a fake smile for a brief moment. He was a closed book. He didn’t let anyone into his head. Not even those closest to him. “There’s nothing important to know about me.”

Ledo rolled his eyes. “I doubt it. You’re probably some secret assassin or something.”

Dorian put one hand on his dagger. _He knows. Looks like I gotta kill hi-_

“Halt.” A man on a black horse said. Both Dorian and Ledo twisted around to see the owner of the voice. Dorian had already mentally noted the man earlier, but assumed it was just a random traveler. He was completely covered in thin black armor reminiscent of the Sheikah. Furthermore, his face was completely covered, aside from his green eyes, by a black mask.

Dorian’s eyes moved to the mystery man’s waist. He was carrying a royal broadsword. 

“Who are you?” Ledo asked, voice shaking in sync with his body.

The man laughed. “That doesn’t matter. But what does matter is that bag you have there, Zora.”

Dorian narrowed his eyes at the horseman. _I’ve seen those eyes before. And that voice is a little too familiar, even though he’s clearly trying to mask it. And his head. That’s clearly hair bulging from the top of his mask. This can’t be him...can it?_

“Nope! Not happening!” Ledo shouted, trying his best to mask his fear. “I’ve worked way too hard to get all of this!”

The horseman drew his blade. “I was hoping you’d hand it over, but this is fine.”

Dorian pushed in front of Ledo with his dagger in hand. He got into a fighting stance with his small blade held in front of him.

“Am I supposed to be scared of that butter knife?” The man clad in black asked sarcastically.

Dorian’s stance was strong and firm. He was completely motionless, albeit his hair was swaying in the gentle breeze. “Get off your horse and find out.”

The man frowned hard enough for the mask to shift downward. “Very well, then.” The man then climbed off of his stead. He attempted a fighting stance, but was very fidgety. “Come at me!”

_You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,_ Dorian thought. “Are you sure you want to fight someone like me? I think I’m a bit advanced for you.”

“Get over here and ‘find out’”, the man spat, mimicking Dorian’s voice.

Dorian ran full speed at his opponent and kicked him in his chest. The broadsword was sent flying, and stopped at a shocked Ledo’s feet. The fight was over as quickly as it started. Dorian had won.

“Please!” the man pleaded. “Don’t hurt me! I’m just a poor old bandit!” 

Dorian didn't hesitate to rip the mask clean off. “Just as I expected. Rensa.”

“Please don’t kill me!” Rensa cried out.

Dorian turned to look at Ledo, in complete astonishment. “R-Rensa?” Ledo managed to say. “Y-you...y-you were gonna…”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please, just don’t hurt me!”

Dorian placed his dagger at Rensa’s throat. “Explain yourself or your head becomes a house decoration!”

Rensa squealed in fear. “Just move the blade away from me! I’ll talk! I swear to the Goddesses!”

Dorian looked back to Ledo again for his approval. Ledo shook his head ’No’, whether he was consciously aware or not. Dorian respected his wishes anyway and drew back. “Speak!” Dorian spat out.

“I...I-I...I-“

Dorian raised his dagger in the air. “I! I! I! Is that all you have to say?!”

“Dorian, please,” Ledo said. He then looked to the petrified man on the ground. “Why, Rensa? Why would you do this?”

“T-the st-stable…” Rensa stuttered. “W-We didn’t have enough m-money to p-pay the renovators.” Dorian concealed his weapon, which seemed to instantly relieve some of Rensa’s fear. “Me and Tasseren have no other form of income. We’ll go broke. Please, Ledo. You have to forgive me.”

Ledo looked deep into the sobbing man’s eyes. Ledo had had his fair share of debt, and he knows exactly how Rensa is feeling. But he couldn’t fathom taking someone’s life. “No.” Ledo said firmly. “You just tried to kill me.”

“But...Ledo-“

“No!” Ledo shouted. It was loud enough to even shock Dorian. “You’re lucky I don’t just tell my friend here to off you right now! I gave you sapphire! Do you know how much a sapphire is worth? How hard they are to find? I did it because I thought you were my friend.” Ledo’s voice began to shake and tears glazed over his eyes. “Let’s go, Dorian. Sorry that I held us up.”

“One last thing.” Dorian mumbled. He walked over to Rensa, still cowering on the ground, and threw a swift kick to his temple. The Hylian man’s body fell limp and a soft groan slithered out of his throat.

“Dorian, I said don’t kill him!” Ledo screamed.

“Calm down. He’s just unconscious.”

“But what if something happens to him?”

Dorian strolled passed Ledo, implying that he was ready to go. “Something could’ve happened to us. You care too much about this man.”

“But he’s just…” Ledo looked back at the man he formerly called a friend. The tears that he fought back welled up again. “I did care about you…” Ledo’s attention moved to Dorian, who was already a healthy distance away. “Hey! Wait up!” The Zora jogged as fast as someone with a bag of rocks could to catch up with the man he could now call a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues. What are your thoughts so far? What do you think will happen next? Drop a comment, and thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think? Yay or nay?
> 
> I have a plan for how this story is gonna flow.


End file.
